


Время лечит все раны

by denuosolus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denuosolus/pseuds/denuosolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, время лечит раны. Но почему все должно зависеть от времени, когда есть ворчливый профессор зельеварения, которому можно доверить эти проблемы. Профессор, который ненавидит проводить время со своими бывшими учениками. Правда или ложь? Правда, говорит ему разум. Ложь, говорит ему сердце. Кто же победит?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448631) by [jorg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorg/pseuds/jorg). 



Спустя два месяца с последней битвы.  
Гарри убил Волдеморта в начале года, но многие его последователи остались в живых. Некоторые из них были рады избавиться от зверского режима. Они никогда не разделяли мнения темной стороны, однако были вынуждены присоединиться. Последствием такого отказа стала бы гибель большинства членов семьи. Чтобы защитить их, эти люди служили Тёмному Лорду вплоть до его поражения.

Но были и другие. Те, кто действительно поддерживал идеи и считал, что магглы — люди второго сорта, а такие существа, как оборотни или вампиры, не имеют права на существование. Истинные «Пожиратели Смерти», которые могли без колебаний ходить по трупам и, несмотря на это, по вечерам наслаждаться вкуснейшим ужином с бокалом вина и рассуждать о плохих манерах поведения за столом. Они поклялись отомстить за смерть Лорда. Жаль только, что не хватало доказательств, чтобы признать их опасными для магического мира и заключить под стражу.  
В то время как высшее общество чистокровных магов разрабатывало планы по уничтожению Гарри Поттера — убийцы Риддла и героя Магического Мира, нашлось много марионеток, готовых сделать грязную работу.

Осознавая опасность, в которой все еще находился Мальчик-который-выжил, Дамблдор принял решение: до достижения своего восемнадцатилетия Гарри был вынужден вернуться обратно к ненавистным родственникам на Тисовую улицу.  
«Твоя безопасность в будущем — наша главная забота», — этими словами директор пресек все возражения, которые приводил юноша, лишь бы не оставаться у Дурслей. Да! Для многих была важна защищенность Гарри, а не его отношение к Литтл Уингингу.

После войны, возвратившись в свой дом на Тисовой улице 4, Вернон только и ждал подходящего момента для своей личной мести этому фрику, который называл себя волшебником. Со способностями, вредившими всем нормальным людям и наносившими им огромный ущерб. Со способностями, коих у него не было, пришедшими прямо из ада, где им и место. Итак, дядя с нетерпением ожидал своего племянника.

Кто бы мог подумать, что жизнь Гарри примет такой оборот! Ни у кого не было таких мыслей, ведь ни у кого не было такой разыгравшейся фантазии, как у мистера Дурсля, радующегося измученной физиономии своего племянника.  
Не знал и наш герой, собирающий свои вещи, чтобы в последний раз вернуться на Тисовую улицу.

Гарри обнял своих лучших друзей, Рона и Гермиону, в последний раз перед тем, как их пути разойдутся на ближайшие шесть месяцев. Гермиона летела в Австралию вместе с семьей Уизли к своим родителям. После того, как им вернули воспоминания, они в первую очередь решили было остаться там. Уизли же этим путешествием хотели отвлечься от войны, которая для них прошла не без потерь. Со смерти Фреда прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы можно было вытеснить ее хорошими воспоминаниями. Для Рона это была и возможность не упускать свою любимую из виду. То время перед рождеством, когда они все искали последние крестражи, все еще было тяжким бременем для его совести. Тогда он оставил Гарри и Миону на произвол судьбы и ушел. Собрал вещи и ушел. Он злился, злился и ревновал. Гнев и ревность чуть не убили их. И хотя оба уже давно простили его, ему до сих пор снятся кошмары. Сейчас он снова почувствовал, будто оставляет лучшего друга на произвол судьбы, одного у своих родственников. Это было чуть ли не больше, чем можно вынести. Он не справлялся со своими эмоциями. Со слезами на глазах Рон обнял друга и прижал к себе так сильно, словно никогда не хотел отпускать. Тот, сдерживая слезы, ответил ему тем же. Гермиона подошла и с громким всхлипом обняла обоих.

— Все в порядке, вы двое? — Гарри попытался поднять настроение.

— Ты же знаешь, все что не убивает, делает меня сильнее, — ответила девушка.

Их смех звучал немного измучено.

— Точно, приятель. Ты, в конце концов, — убийца Волдеморта, что тебе могут сделать какие-то магглы?

— Вы двое такие глупые. Вы же знаете Дурслей, над этим не стоит смеяться, — издав звук, похожий на что-то между всхлипом и слезами, Гермиона отпустила их.

— Но Рон смеется, — парень снова стал серьезным, когда дело зашло о родственниках, — между прочим, два месяца пройдут очень быстро, мне есть чему радоваться.

— Ты все еще пытаешься открыть на месте унаследованных домов приюты для детей? — подруга давно знала об этом решении, но хотела облегчить мрачное настроение и это всегда удавалось, когда речь заходила о детях, потерявших на войне своих родителей.

— Конечно. А что я должен делать со всеми домами и деньгами, которые мне оставили родители и Сириус? К тому же Кричер уже взялся ремонтировать Поттер мэнор и Гриммаулд Плейс.

— Да и твоя семья не хочет ничего брать из моего наследства, — Гарри посмотрел на друга печальным взглядом.

— Нет, ты правильно делаешь. Нам не нужно никаких подарков, — Рон гордо поднял голову, — Моя мама рада и тому, что может просто тебя обнять.  
Рон подошел к своей девушке и поцеловал ее в щеку.

— А мы с нетерпением ждем того времени, когда увидим наших маленьких сорванцов. Я буду учить их летать на метле, а Гермиона будет следить за тем, чтобы они соблюдали правила этикета за столом, когда поедут в Хогвартс.

— Да, именно так и будет. Ты будешь показывать им все удовольствия жизни, а я учить более серьезным вещам. И упаси Мерлин, если они не будут уметь вести себя за столом. Это будет катастрофой! —она лукаво улыбнулась и поцеловала парня в кончик носа.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — Уизли повернулся к ней, — Ты думаешь у меня нет манер?

— Конечно я так не думаю, — она с трудом подавила улыбку. — Скажем так, иногда ты слишком голодный, чтобы об этом помнить.

— Ха-ха, не смешно.

— Эй, перестаньте, — Гарри сочувствующе посмотрел на своего друга. — У тебя такие навыки полета, что четыре факультета будут спорить между собой о том, кто вступит в команду, а кто нет. И потом, когда твоя мама прочитает детям сказки Барда Бидля на ночь, все будут счастливы.

Гарри посмотрел вдаль. Как бы он хотел, чтобы этот день рождения уже прошел.

— Не забывай, в чтении ты с уверенностью будешь первый на очереди.

— Да, ты права. В отличии от Рона, я еще не знаю сказок про волшебников.

— Это не моя вина, — Рон возмущенно посмотрел на нее. — Я имею ввиду, вы выросли в семье магглов и знаете забавные маггловские сказки.

— Не уверена по поводу Гарри. Зная его родственников, не думаю, что у них было время на сказки, — последнее предложение Гермиона тихо прошептала. Друг не заметил, но Рон вновь выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он.

— Да хватит вам уже. Все хорошо. Скоро придут мои сопровождающие, чтобы  
отвезти на Тисовую улицу, а вы наслаждайтесь свободным от меня временем. Скоро вы захотите проводить больше времени вместе.

Парень еще долго смотрел вслед уходящим друзьям. Хогвартс-экспресс увозил «обычных» людей обратно в Лондон. А Гарри таким не был. Дамблдор считал, что безопаснее, если в Лондон сопровождать его будут авроры.

Все для моей безопасности. В голову начали приходить мутные мысли. Как наивно было думать, что после войны всё станет лучше. Он никогда не был свободным. Радость и счастье — то для обычных людей, каким он не был и не будет. Об этом позаботились его родственники и Волдеморт.

— Мистер Поттер, вот вы где! Авроры ждут, — профессор отвлек Гарри от своих размышлений. — Жалки как всегда, Поттер. Испорченный герой возвращается к своих корням и для этого, естественно, требуется специальное приглашение.

Северус с вызовом посмотрел на своего бывшего ученика. Снейп и сам не знал, почему до сих пор так плохо с ним обращается. Может, все дело в высокомерном взгляде, с которым тот всегда смотрел на него, когда был обижен. Но если быть честным, нужно признать, что это всё привычка, которая привела их к такой вражде.

Гарри был не в настроении для споров.  
— Я сейчас приду, профессор. Только заберу свой плащ.

Вскоре после этого мальчик-который-выжил был окружен аврорами, которые должны были привести его прямо на Тисовую улицу. Он посмотрел на Хогвартс в последний раз. Профессор попрощался с Гарри взглядом, который будто готов был пронзить того насквозь. После этого все вокруг закружилось и вот он уже стоял перед гаражом у автомобиля своего дяди, с тревогой ждущего прибытия своего племянника.

— Ты опоздал, фрик. Но что до этого таким существам как вы, когда ждут другие? Для вас это ничего не значит. Для этого и есть обычные люди. А вы что стоите? Я не пущу в свой дом еще больше ТАКИХ. Что подумают соседи? А, вам же все равно. Главное выделиться, — мужчина с ненавистью посмотрел на сопровождающих.

— Это и есть ваши родственники, мистер Поттер? — не веря, спросил один из авроров у Гарри, указывая на злого, красного, потного человека, который что-то ворчал.

— Это нормально, Кингсли. Разрешите представить: Вернон Дурсль, мой дядя. Это то, чего хочет профессор. Место, где я должен прятаться шесть месяцев.

— Профессор Дамблдор один из самых уважаемых нами волшебников, мистер Поттер.

— Я знаю это, Кингсли. Тем не менее, непросто вернуться обратно к родственникам.

— Ты уже это делаешь. Выше нос, Гарри. Мы заберем тебя рано утром, 31 июля. Ты можешь на нас положиться.

— Да, если я это переживу, — пробормотал тот в несуществующую бороду.

— Давай уже, парень! Заходи! Как я уже сказал, у нас нет на это времени.

В последний раз он взглянул на Кингсли, ставшего в последние месяцы войны хорошим другом, которому можно было довериться, и с тошнотворным чувством пошел к дому на Тисовой улице.  
Никто из авроров не обернулся и не увидел злого взгляда и фальшивой улыбки, с которой дядя Вернон посмотрел на своего племянника, перед тем как закрыть за ним дверь.


	2. Месть Вернона

С болью в теле, Гарри поднялся с матраса, на котором отдыхал последние несколько недель, когда у него было на это время. Дядя Вернон получал извращенное удовольствие, постоянно придумывая новые способы помучить своего племянника.

Юноша, конечно, не был ленивым. Тем не менее, он оказался не в состоянии выполнять весь объем ежедневной работы. Чем больше он старался, тем больше грязной работы ему поручали. Начиная с уборки дома, сада, подвала, чердака и заканчивая обычными домашними делами: готовка, стирка, глажка. Все потому что в гробу Дурсль видал своего племянника, в прямом и переносном смысле. Он только и искал причины наказать Гарри. Ругая племянника, Вернон испытывал нездоровое удовлетворение, которое он ни разу не получал даже при мастурбации.

Гарри был на грани полного краха, но не из-за того, что его били, хотя это больно и мешает спать. Нет, отсутствие пищи в сочетании с бессонницей приводили его в отчаяние. Юноша думал, что это конец. Он был готов сдаться, потому что слишком слаб, чтобы ухаживать за садом или дорожкой к дому, которые сегодня нужно было очистить от сорняков и опавших листьев. Стараясь не упасть, Гарри медленно спускался по лестнице на кухню, чтобы попить воды. Он чувствовал, будто вся левая сторона туловища горела и был уверен, что нехватка воздуха как-то связана с переломом ребер. Усталый, держа стакан холодной воды у лихорадочно горячего лба, он смотрел из окна на вход, который ждал его в этот необычайно жаркий весенний день. Побороть себя и начать. Таков был его девиз, нытьё и причитание ему не поможет. Дядя найдет причину придраться.

Несколько часов спустя, парень сидел у двери, обхватив голову руками. У него болели колени, как, впрочем, и все остальное. Через несколько минут приедет Вернон и заметит, что Гарри еще не закончил. он услышал машину, медленно движущуюся по Тисовой улице. Юноша наблюдал, как изменилось лицо Дурсля, когда тот припарковал машину и вышел из нее. Гнев читался в его глазах и, прежде чем племянник успел сказать что-либо в свое оправдание, дядя ударил его рукой по лицу. Гарри схватился за нос, который начал кровоточить после удара.

— Ты — жалкий кусок дерьма! Разве я тебе не говорил убрать дорожку так, чтобы к моему приезду не было ни одного сорняка? — голос становился все громче, а дыхание учащалось — верный признак того, что злость нарастала. — Да что ты о себе возомнил? Мы тебя не для того все эти годы растили, чтобы ты превратился в неблагодарное и ленивое ничтожество! Я тебе покажу, что случается, когда ты игнорируешь мои поручения, — Дурсль схватил руку юноши и потащил его к дому.— Этот отдых был твоим последним!

— Я не ленивый и неблагодарный, а голодный. У меня нет сил, пожалуйста, дядя, прошу тебя, дай мне поесть или умереть спокойно, — Гарри упрямо смотрел на него взглядом, полным боли.

Он из последних сил неглубоко вздохнул и почувствовал, как его окутывает пелена обморока. Рев Вернона становился все тише и юноша погрузился в тишину и покой, пусть и на некоторое время.

Он очнулся несколько часов спустя в незнакомом месте. Было холодно и некомфортно, голова гудела, а тело горело. Постепенно он начал вспоминать: спор с дядей, унижения и побои, до тех пор, пока он не начал умолять прекратить это. Гарри медленно сел и вскрикнул, ударившись о деревянную балку. Теперь он по крайней мере знал, где находится. Во всем доме есть только одно место, достаточно низкое для такого. Чулан под лестницей. Его старая комната. Он протянул руку, чтобы попробовать открыть дверь и на удивление она оказалась не заперта. Гарри медленно пополз на четвереньках, у него не было сил, чтобы встать и осмотреться по сторонам. Темно и тихо, только луна дарила немного света сквозь окна. Гарри открыл входную дверь, не зная, что будет делать дальше. Все его мысли были только о том, как поскорее уйти из дома, подальше от своего дяди. Побег был единственным способом пережить всю сложившуюся ситуацию. Юноша понятия не имел, куда идет, но это было лучше, чем провести еще один день с родственниками. Осталось только спуститься по лестнице и пройтись немного вдоль улицы. Гарри так хотелось отдохнуть после своего маленького путешествия, он все еще чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим.  
«Нет, я не могу заснуть», — подумал парень, заставив себя двигаться в сторону улицы. Кряхтя, он пополз дальше, метр за метром приближаясь к свободе. Вскоре он исчезнет в темноте и больше не будет зависеть от дяди. Лишь пара метров отделяли его от конца пути, когда послышался голос Вернона.

— Так, кто тут у нас! Ты действительно думал, что я позволю тебе сбежать? — сказал он, издевательски посмеиваясь над племянником. — Тащи свою задницу домой, а то пожалеешь!

— Не сдавайся, давай, вставай, — как мантру повторял себе Гарри. — Ты сможешь, поднимайся и иди на улицу.  
И у него действительно получилось. Позади себя он услышал, как дядя сел в машину.

— Помогите! Меня кто-нибудь слышит? Мне нужна помощь! — прокричал юноша так громко, насколько мог, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Он увидел, как кто-то из соседей включил свет, но было поздно. Он повернулся и увидел, как машина Вернона с большой скоростью едет прямо на него. Он почувствовал резкую боль и мир померк перед глазами.

-Боже мой, что случилось? — спросила соседка, подбегая к Гарри. Она опустилась на колени рядом с ним и пыталась вспомнить те бесчисленные уроки по оказанию первой помощи, которые когда-то посещала — Дурсль, вызови скорую, мальчик серьезно пострадал.

-Я вызвала скорую и полицию. Они скоро будут здесь — вмешалась Петунья, с грустью посмотрев на своего мужа, прежде чем Вернон успел еще сильнее разозлиться на племянника, будто говоря: «В этот раз ты зашел слишком далеко. Я ничего не могу с этим сделать».

— Помоги ему, Дорис! Он должен выжить. Пожалуйста! — с надрывом сказала она, обернувшись к соседке.

Рыдающая Петунья села рядом с племянником, держа его за руку, в то время как Дорис пыталась спасти жизнь невинного молодого человека. Со стоном Гарри пришел в себя. Невообразимая боль пронзала все тело, было трудно дышать. Повернув голову, он увидел свою тетю. Мальчик не мог разобрать, что она говорит, однако чувствовал, будто это что-то утешающее

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, держись. Помощь уже в пути. Ты меня слышишь? Черт возьми, да посмотри же на меня.

Юноша сжал руку тети, чтобы она почувствовала, как он рад ее присутствию.  
— Я не злюсь — прошептал он так тихо, что Петунье пришлось наклониться к нему, чтобы услышать. — Я прощаю тебя и благодарен за твою помощь.

Больше он не смог ничего сказать, боль усиливалась. Гарри услышал вдали звук сирен и снова потерял сознание.


	3. Обратно в Англию

— Гермиона, как ты думаешь, Гарри в порядке? — Рон задумчиво посмотрел в окно. — У меня плохое предчувствие, ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Я понимаю, о чем ты. Я бы хотела поехать обратно в Англию, но не могу так поступить с родителями — Гермиона обняла его, бросив печальный взгляд в окно.

— Гермиона, Рон, вы там? На улице прекрасная погода, спускайтесь, мы хотим прогуляться.

— Минуту, мам, сейчас будем, — она поцеловала парня в губы и, коснувшись его языка, не смогла сдержать страстный стон.

— Кхм, — Джордж стоял в дверях, посмеиваясь, — не хочу прерывать вашу идиллию, но не думаю, что наши родители будут долго ждать. Мы же не хотим, чтобы они подумали, будто у вас секс в таком раннем возрасте, — он любил смущать своего младшего брата при каждом удобном случае.

— Заткнись, Джордж. По закону мы уже взрослые, — сказал Рон с раскрасневшимся лицом, пытаясь подавить смущение.

— По закону волшебников, а у мамы они совершенно другие. Поверь мне, мелкий, ты бы не хотел, чтоб тебя застукали.

— Он прав. Мы не должны давать повода для разговоров. Воссоединение семьи и без этого большой стресс, — ответила девушка, покраснев.

— Хорошо, любимая, в тебе говорит мудрость твоего возраста.

— Тебе всегда необходимо смущать Рона? Разве недостаточно того, что ты поймал нас целующимися? — спросила Гермиона у старшего Уизли.

— Я должен ответить честно или так, для галочки?

— Ты всегда был и будешь любимым братом, — сказал Рон, хлопнув его по плечу.

Он слишком хорошо понимал это чувство. Все кроме него счастливы в отношениях, вдобавок ко всему трагедия с Фредом. Из-за этого, конечно, переживали все, но Джордж в особенности. Да еще и это одиночество. Да, можно флиртовать с кем захочешь, но, по большей части, одни минусы.

— Пойдемте, насладимся прекрасной погодой, может забудем про навязчивое беспокойство о Гарри, — Миона обняла обоих.

— Вы действительно думаете, что он в опасности?

— К сожалению, да. Ты же знаешь о его отношениях с семьей. Он вероятно там в большой опасности, а мы веселимся здесь в Австралии. Это нечестно! — голос девушки убедил Джорджа в серьезности ситуации.

— Предоставьте это мне. Старина Джордж все решит. Но у меня есть для вас маленький совет, голубки, — смеясь, сказал тот, поцеловав будущую сестру в нос.

— И что же за совет?

— Собирайтесь так быстро, как можете.

Гермионе стало легче. Она знала, что Джордж из всего делает шутку, но если ему что и взбредет в голову, то он приложит все усилия, чтобы воплотить свой план в жизнь.  
Через некоторое время было решено, что обратно в Англию они поедут вместе со всеми детьми семьи Уизли. Да, родители не хотели отпускать их одних, поэтому довольно скоро стало ясно, что Билл, Чарли и Джордж тоже примут участие в поездке. И, конечно, нельзя отпускать девушку одну со всей мужской частью четы Уизли. Джинни тайно была рада этому, ей бы стало скучно одной под присмотром родителей, да и любоваться пейзажем в Сиднее порядком надоело.

— Береги их, Уильям, — наставляла его мать. Ей было важно, чтобы семья держалась вместе. — Я рассчитываю на вас с Чарли.

— Мам, это ненадолго. Максимум через две недели увидимся снова. Мы говорили, что будем остерегаться мошенников. Кроме того, мы привезем Гарри к нам домой. Мы не можем больше ждать Дамблдора.

Чарли знал, как это важно для всей семья. Гарри — блудный сын и любящий маленький брат. Он знал его не так хорошо, как остальные члены семьи, потому что большую часть того времени провел в Румынии, работая с драконами. Это была мечта всей жизни. После того как дома все наладится, он снова туда уедет. Там, в конце концов, его ждет муж. Уже два года он женат на Джесси Трентоне. Чарли пока никому не говорил, потому что не знал, как сказать родителям, что их сын гей. Джесси был с драконами в Румынии, в безопасности.

По многочисленным письмам, которые он получал, было понятно, у Чарли все хорошо. Конечно, он с нетерпением ожидает прибытия своего молодого человека. Но Джесси не был бы Джесси, если б не тонул в жалости к самому себе. Война потребовала много жертв и ему необходимо было знать, в безопасности ли семья мужа. Ему было интересно, найдет ли Чарли мужества сказать о нем родителям. Вряд ли они его оттолкнут. Судя по тому, что парень рассказывал о семье, они без колебаний согласятся с любым его решением.

В Австралии, через некоторое время после слезливого прощания, юное поколение Уизли и Грейнджер летели на самолете обратно в Англию.  
Гермиона нервничала. Она знала, что Уизли не очень-то доверяют магглам и боялась, что их компанию сочтут за сумасшедших. Но страх оказался напрасным. Если кто-то в чем-то сомневался, то смотрел на нее и девушка объясняла, как правильно пользоваться той или иной вещью. От телевизора все были в восторге.

— Нужно подарить папе эту коробку. Он целый вечер не будет ничего делать, — сказал Билл, с блеском в глазах смотря в экран.

— Скажите спасибо, что у вас дома его нет. Вы бы друг с другом почти не разговаривали. У нас, магглов, иногда из-за этого еще больше проблем, — она знала, о чем говорит. Ее родители иногда перебрасывались друг с другом лишь парой фраз, обычно ничего незначащих.

— Итак, куда мы пойдем дальше после прибытия в Нору? — Джордж обернулся к Рону, который сидел позади него.

— Сначала аппарируем на Тисовую улицу и заберем Гарри, — уверенно произнес тот. — Не думаю, что это будет проблемой, его родственники будут даже рады от него избавиться. Потом посмотрим, у Гарри ведь тоже есть право голоса.

— Да, я заодно посмотрю, стоит ли еще мой магазин в Косом переулке, — сказал брат и обрадовался своей идее. Он знал, что его сотрудники делали все для магазина. Никто не хотел потерять хорошо оплачиваемую работу. Джордж был хорошим и справедливым начальником.

Остальная часть полета прошла быстро. Поздно вечером они прибыли в Нору.

— Сначала мы должны поесть и поспать пару часиков. Утром разберемся, — предложил Билл.

— Я за. Тогда я что-нибудь приготовлю, Джинни накроет на стол, а Джордж… Ты мне поможешь, — сказал Чарли, кивнув на идею брата.

— Хорошо, тогда мы с Роном потом моем посуду, — Гермиона не хотела оставаться в стороне.

— Что? Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу убираться на кухне

— Это не так уж и сложно, делать то, что не хочешь, — ответила она, поцеловав парня в щечку. — А сейчас, побудь хорошим мальчиком и помоги разложить вещи в комнате.

Ворча, Рон взял пару тяжелых чемоданов, оставив девушке более легкие. Билл, с улыбкой наблюдая за ними, взял пару сумок и пошел вслед за парочкой вверх по лестнице.

— Гермиона, где ты будешь спать? Я не думаю, что комната Рона подходящее место, — сказал он.

В ответ она раздраженно обернулась.  
— Если что, я сплю с Джинни в ее комнате. Это важно или как? — спросил Рон.

— Нет, завтра приедет Гарри, и он должен быть с тобой, как раньше. Уверена, ему есть что тебе рассказать.

— Но мы можем говорить и днем.

— Я знаю, но мы уже все обговорили с нашими родителями. Я буду чувствовать себя виноватой, если мы не сдержим обещания.


	4. Наконец-то в Норе

Рано утром Рон и Гермиона были готовы аппарировать на Тисовую улицу.

— Моя дорогая Гермиона, прекрати терзать свои волосы — сказал Джордж, спускаясь вместе с Чарли с лестницы, когда увидел, как Гермиона, ожидая их, от волнения начала теребить прядь волос.

После того, как ребята взяли с собой приготовленный Биллом плотный завтрак, что Чарли считал важным, так как они не знают, сколько продлится их путешествие, они, наконец, стояли перед домом на Тисовой улице 4.  
Чарли схватился за ручку двери и постучал. С неприятным ощущением все ждали, пока кто-нибудь подойдет к ней.

— Да, чем могу помочь? — сказала женщина в возрасте, отворив дверь и взглянув на них.

— Извините, что помешали, миссис Дурсль. Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, а это Рон, Джордж и Чарли Уизли. Мы друзья Гарри и хотели бы с ним поговорить — ответила девушка, шагнув немного вперед. Она, как магглорожденная, имела представление о том, что нужно сказать. По мере того как она говорила, цвет лица Петуньи изменился, она поднесла руку ко рту и обернулась.

— Пожалуйста, простите, я себя плохо чувствую. Проходите, у меня плохие новости для вас, — ответила Петунья, указывая на гостиную. — Садитесь. Может, хотите освежиться? Будете чай?

— Нет, спасибо, миссис Дурсль, мы всего лишь хотим узнать, как Гарри, — девушка с трудом сдерживала слезы, по взгляду женщины было понятно — с их другом случилось что-то ужасное.

— Где Гарри? Пожалуйста, скажите уже наконец, что происходит — спросил Рон, он едва сдерживался.

— Это все Вернон… Если бы я знала, за кого выхожу замуж… но ведь он мой муж, понимаете? Он мой муж, и я должна быть предана ему, — всхлипнув, сказала Петунья, бубня что-то непонятное себе под нос.

— Посмотрите на меня. Все хорошо. Расскажите по порядку о случившемся, — успокаивал Чарли, шокированный внезапной истерикой миссис Дурсль. Он пытался привлечь ее внимание, взяв за руки. Его слова подействовали, и она готова была все им рассказать.

— Мой муж так сильно издевался над Гарри, что тот решил сбежать, — голос дрожал, и было сложно разобрать, что она говорит.  
— Он уже добрался до улицы, как вдруг появился Вернон на машине и сбил его, — Петунья безутешно заплакала. — Теперь вы понимаете? Мой муж переехал Гарри. Переехал и вернулся домой как ни в чем не бывало.

— О Боже мой, миссис Дурсль! Где Гарри сейчас? — спросила Гермиона со слезами на глазах, со страхом смотря на нее. Она боялась того, что будет дальше.

— В мемориальной клинической больнице.

— Нам срочно нужно к нему, — потрясенно сказал Рон, его голос звучал не так твердо, как хотелось бы. Даже Джордж, которому всегда было что сказать, молча встал и последовал за братом.

— Вы должны забрать его. Вы знаете, что он никогда не был для меня племянником, но такого я ему никогда не желала, — попросила Петунья, крепко держа Миону за руку. — Помогите Гарри, пожалуйста! Заберите в свой мир. Здесь он не в безопасности от моего мужа.

— Я обещаю Вам! Я позабочусь о том, чтобы его отвезли в больницу Святого Мунго для волшебников.

Как можно быстрее они отправились в больницу. Так как никто из них не знал, где именно она находится, они не могли аппарировать и хотели пойти пешком, но решили, что разумнее будет поехать на такси.

— Вы не знаете магглов. У них в больницах не так, как в Мунго, поэтому предоставьте это мне, — сказала Гермиона, обернувшись к братьям Уизли.

— Мы навострим уши и последуем за тобой, — несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Джордж не мог упустить возможность подшутить.

— Это серьезно, Джордж! Мы не можем сейчас все испортить.

— Успокойся, Герм. Мы спокойны. Если что-то пойдет не так, то просто сотрем магглам память о себе, — ответил Рон и поцеловал свою девушку в щечку. — Нужно идти к Гарри как можно быстрее, предоставь это нам.

Гермиона согласно кивнула, и они вместе зашли в клинику. После долгих скитаний и заклинаний стирания памяти, наконец, палата друга была найдена. Тихо, чтобы не испугать его, ребята открыли дверь и вошли. Гарри, который буквально недавно проснулся, повернул голову в сторону двери, думая, что пришла медсестра.

— Можно глоточек воды, у меня ужасная жажда, — тихо прокряхтел он.

— Если бы ты знал, откуда я взяла эту воду… — девушка не договорила, прерванная недоуменным возгласом юноши.

— Боже мой, Гермиона, Рон, что вы здесь делаете? И Чарли… и Джордж… вы же должны быть в Австралии, — спросил Гарри невольно заметив, что говорит бессвязными фразами. Он был не в состоянии до конца принять тот факт, что его друзья, его семья, как он их тайно называл, была здесь с ним, в больнице.

— Хэй, приятель! — сказал Рон с улыбкой. — Чувак, рад тебя видеть. Мы были у твоей тети, она все рассказала. Ты как? Тебе больно? — парень не мог сдержать слезы.

Гермиона провела рукой по спине Рона, пытаясь успокоить. Гарри сглотнул, боль была невыносимой. Потребуется немного времени, чтобы закончить лечение.

— Хорошо, даже очень хорошо, учитывая то, что я мог быть и мертв, — он попытался сесть, что получилось не без помощи Чарли. — Всего лишь пара сломанных ребер с правой стороны, гематома легких, а в остальном, не считая множественных ушибов и сотрясения мозга, все нормально.

— Боже мой, Гарри, не могу поверить, как же тебе повезло, — подруга подошла к нему и нежно взяла за руки — И ты слишком худой, хотя этого и следовало ожидать.

— У вас уже есть идеи, куда дальше идти? Я имею ввиду, должен ли я оставаться здесь или можно пойти с вами в Нору? — стесняясь, спросил юноша.

— Ты с ума сошел! — не веря своим ушам, воскликнул Рон — Ты не в состоянии оставаться в Норе, мы отвезем тебя в Мунго и как можно скорее.

— Нет, Рон, никаких больниц. Хватит их с меня на ближайшее время, — сказал Гарри, отрицательно покачав головой на предложение друга.

— Но… — парень перепробовал все, пытаясь отговорить его, но, как и ожидалось, Поттер выиграл.

— Мне нужен покой, мои лекарства и время, все это есть и в Норе. Не стоит ехать в Мунго, магглы в этой больнице хорошо обо мне позаботились, — после того, как юноша понял, что победил, он расслабился, радуясь, что наконец вернется в Нору.

Билл, зная о состоянии Гарри, выделил ему комнату на первом этаже, чтобы тот по прибытии мог отдохнуть. Так как легкие Гарри были травмированы, они не могли аппарировать. Это было слишком рискованно для него из-за нехватки воздуха, а друзья хотели, чтобы парень чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ними. Пешком, как магглы, они долго добирались до дома, и Гарри обрадовался, когда наконец прибыл в дом семьи Уизли.


	5. Бессонная ночь

Рон и Гарри долго разговаривали. Уизли спустился вниз, когда стало ясно, что его друг не сможет подняться к нему, и всю ночь до раннего утра беседовал с Гарри, лежа на раскладушке рядом. Они обсуждали то время, что юноша провел у Дурслей, любовь Рона к Гермионе и сексуальную ориентацию Гарри. Рон, в отличии от Гермионы, заметил его сексуальные предпочтения и хотел, чтобы тот понял это.

— Знаешь, Гарри, в магическом мире это нормально — быть голубым. Я имею ввиду, в этом нет ничего плохого.

— Мерлин, Рон. Как тебе вообще в голову пришла идея, что я гей? — Гарри подавился, покраснел и ужасно закашлялся, от чего его ребра начали болеть сильнее, и он схватился за них

— Да ладно, приятель. Сколько мы уже знакомы. Ты думаешь, я не заметил, как ты смотришь на парней на квиддиче? Или в душе! Не забывай, что ты никак не отреагировал, когда увидел Гермиону и Джинни полураздетыми, но краснел, видя Драко или Дина, резвящимися на озере. Как ты думаешь, откуда я родом? Мы, Уизли, неглупые. Кроме того, я же твой лучший друг, которому ты можешь доверить все. Я надеюсь, ты это знаешь, — сказал Рон, с улыбкой посмотрев на собеседника, и положил ему руку на плечо. — Гермиона упоминала, что в мире магглов большинство не принимает геев. Я это к тому, что тебе возможно неловко говорить об этом.

— Рон … — у парня не было слов. Это действительно его лучший друг перед ним? Рон всегда был человеком с чувствами, как у чайной ложки. Он просто не способен на такие серьезные разговоры! — Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим другом?

— Да брось, я не такой чурбан, коего ты или Гермиона видите во мне. Просто считаю, что иногда нелегко говорить об этом. Не уходи от темы! Ты гей или мне только кажется, что ты западаешь на парней?

— Да, это правда, что меня привлекают мужчины. Но если ты еще кому-нибудь расскажешь, я тебя убью. Я не готов сказать остальным.

— Конечно, приятель. Мой рот на замке. Но моя мама, братья и Джинни в любом случае об этом подозревают, — Рон, увидев шокированное лицо Гарри, попытался его успокоить. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь доверять моей семье. Никто никогда не будет использовать это против тебя. Понятно? — он заговорщически посмотрел на друга. — Знаешь, у меня есть подозрения на счет Чарли. Я думаю, он гей и у него есть парень в Румынии. Он всегда становится таким загадочным, когда дело заходит о его времяпровождении там, — Уизли вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри.

— И почему же тогда никто не знает? Если в магическом мире нет проблем быть голубым, почему он держит это в секрете?

— Я думаю, Чарли как ты. Еще не уверен, как отреагируют наши родители. Но знаешь что? — сказал Рон и Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. — Мои родители никогда не были толерантными, но мама всегда говорила: «Ты не можешь управлять любовью. Однако, когда ты ее найдешь, беспокойся больше о том, как бы не потерять.».

Рон не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз он провел столько времени за разговорами. Тем не менее, они еще не закончили беседовать.

— Но мама хочет много внучат, что проблемно для гомосексуальных пар. Это единственная причина, по которой она против брака между людьми одного пола. А папе достаточно видеть нас счастливыми, такими же, как он и мама, влюбленные друг в друга на протяжении стольких лет.

Это было понятно и без слов. Гарри чувствовал, что Рон в любом случае останется его лучшим другом, без разницы, с кем он будет — с мужчиной или с женщиной.

На следующий день юноша непременно хотел позавтракать с друзьями. Ему порядком надоело валяться в кровати.

— Со мной ничего не случится. Лучше помоги мне застегнуть джинсы, никак не могу справиться с пуговицей.

Именно в тот момент, когда Рон на коленях застегивал другу пуговицу, вошла Гермиона. При виде парня, возившегося между ног Поттера, она не смогла удержаться от комментария.

— Если бы я вас не знала, то подумала бы, что Гарри твой любовник, а не приятель.

— Учитывая, что я гей, тебе лучше проследить, как бы я не увел твоего парня, что вполне возможно, — усмехнувшись ответил юноша.

— Ох, Гарри, ты наконец признался, что ты гей, — смеясь, обняла его девушка. — Тебя Рон заставил или ты сам?

— Все в порядке, Миона. Рон сделал то, что считал нужным. И знаешь что? Я думаю, он был прав. Мне стало легче теперь, когда еще кто-то знает мой секрет, — сказал Гарри, слегка отодвинув Гермиону, которая обнимала его с таким энтузиазмом, что норовила раздавить, отчего ребра начали болеть еще сильнее.

— Так, штаны застегнуты, что, безусловно, не твоя заслуга, потому что ты все время ерзал. А теперь я проголодался и хотел бы позавтракать, если вы не против.

Счастливый, что оказался вновь вместе с друзьями, юноша последовал за парочкой на кухню, где, благодаря Биллу и Джинни, уже был накрыт стол. Гарри, несмотря на то, что вот уже несколько месяцев нормально не ел, насытился половиной тоста. Он думал, что будет есть больше, но, видимо, лекарства подавляли его чувство голода. Но все равно парень чувствовал себя очень даже хорошо. Также прошел и следующий день. Юноша много спал и медленно оправлялся от травм. Рон в основном спал рядом с ним. Он приходил до того, как тот проснется и занимал свободное место рядом с другом.

Первый раз он проснулся и Рона рядом не было. Прошло пол часа — все еще нет. Гарри задумался, где его друг мог так долго пропадать. Выйдя из комнаты, он мысленно проклял себя за это. Звуки, доносящиеся из гостиной, однозначно отвечали на все вопросы.  
«Ах, Рон, туда! Ох… Да… Глубже, Рон, сильнее! О Боже, Рон, я сейчас кончу… »

Стоны Гермионы и тяжелое дыхание Рона было трудно игнорировать. Гарри был смущен, слыша их обоих, но возбудился при мысли о том, как член Рона проникает в Герми. Он очень хорошо представлял тело Рона. В конце концов, они столько лет делили комнату в Хогвартсе, он прекрасно знал, что размер у того был довольно внушительный. Крики из комнаты становились все сильнее.

Наложив заглушающее на гостиную, парень вернулся обратно в свою комнату, и, сняв боксеры, лег на кровать, проводя правой рукой по члену, с которого уже стекали первые капли. Гарри прикусил губу, сдерживая стон, провел большим пальцем по всей длине, размазывая, и, слегка сдавив, начал вести вверх-вниз, со стоном толкаясь бедрами в собственный кулак. Он чувствовал, что разрядка уже близко. Он наращивал темп, сжимая пульсирующий член все сильнее. Пот блестел на его лбу, в то время как он непроизвольно постанывал от собственного желания. Мастурбация в его разбитом состоянии была не самой лучшей идеей. Однако желание было слишком большим, чтобы не поддаться ему, лишний раз не травмируя ребра. Гарри все сильнее толкался возбужденным членом в кулак, все сильнее обхватывал его, но этого было недостаточно, другой рукой он провел по яйцам, грубо потерев их друг о друга, и болезненно ощутил себя на пике. С громким криком он кончил, запачкав руки и грудь, медленно выдоив из члена все до последней капли. Белесая жидкость стекала по его торсу, в то время как его рука ласкала яички. Он медленно возвращался в реальность.

Постепенно юноша ощутил холод, царивший в комнате, и липкий пот, смешавшийся со спермой. Гарри схватил палочку и наложил очищающее заклинание прежде чем снова надеть боксеры. В конце концов не исключено, что Рон может неожиданно войти. С этого момента парень больше не покидал свою комнату ночью, увидев, что Рона нет рядом.

Несмотря на то, что спал Гарри мало, проснулся он совершенно здоровым, во всех отношениях. Удовлетворение воистину лучшее зелье всех времен. Он бросил взгляд на Рона, который умудрился проскользнуть ночью в комнату и сейчас мирно похрапывал, и решил не будить его. После долгого горячего душа, юноша пошел на кухню, она была пуста в столь ранний час. Он решил хоть раз сделать что-то по дому и позаботится о завтраке, показав тем самым свою благодарность за заботу и уход за ним. Гарри хотел удивить всех своими блинами, которых, насколько он знал, Уизли всегда было мало. Как раз в тот момент, как он закончил накрывать на стол, младшая из семьи с сонным ворчанием вошла на кухню. Запах блинов вызвал счастливую улыбку на лице Джинни. Гарри усадил сияющую от радости девушку за стол и поставил перед ней тарелку с теплым блинчиком и бутылку с сиропом. Теплые блины подействовали как заклинание на жителей дома, и они начали один за другим подходить, чтобы насладиться лакомством. Сам юноша довольствовался чашкой кофе. Он, как обычно, был не голоден.

— Не хочешь чашечку кофе или чая к блинам, Джинни?

— Кофе было бы замечательно. И если он хотя бы наполовину такой же вкусный, как блины, то я выйду за тебя замуж, чтоб ты мне каждое утро готовил блинчики.

— Ох, Джинни, не думаю, что из нас была бы хорошая пара. Представь: твой темперамент и мое упрямство… Мы бы все время ссорились, выясняя, кто из нас прав.

— И представь наших детей. Это была бы катастрофа, — смеясь, согласилась она.

Они расслабленно сидели за кухонным столом и наслаждались атмосферой. Как только Чарли и Джордж вошли на кухню, этому пришел конец. От Рона и Гермионы до сих пор не было ни слуху ни духу.  
— Хэй, Джин. А Гермиона все еще спит? А то она всегда встает одной из первых.

Гарри поперхнулся после казалось бы безвредных слов Чарли. Но когда тот похлопал его по спине, и подмигнув, сказал «ты снова с нами, мелкий?», он подумал, что слишком поздно наложил заглушающее заклинание на комнату. Его предположение подтвердилось, когда еще сонный Рон зашел в комнату и сразу был допрошен о ночном шуме ехидно ухмылявшимися Джорджем и Чарли.

— Оставьте его в покое, дайте поесть нормально. В конце концов, он помолвлен с Гермионой, — сказал Гарри, сжалившись над другом.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тоже нас слышал? — спросил Рон, повернувшись к другу красный, как помидор.

— Конечно, приятель, мне жаль, но как ты думаешь, кто по-твоему наложил заглушающее заклинание? Или вы, двое голубков, не заметили, какие громкие?

— Знаешь, братишка, ты можешь гордится собой. Я вот вас не слышала, это тоже о чем-то говорит. Тебе не нужно рассказывать своей младшей сестренке про пестики и тычинки.

Было ли это случайностью, что именно в этот момент вошла Гермиона. Затихший было смех раздался еще громче.

— Приятно, что вам так смешно, я б тоже посмеялась вместе с вами, — сказала она, что вообще никак не облегчало ситуацию.

— Пойдем, милая, я тебе все объясню, — ответил Рон. Он не собирался валяться на полу от смеха. Рон почти дошел до двери, как девушка взяла блинчик, решив позавтракать. Парень стоял у входа, ожидая свою подругу, которая, ничего не подозревая, прошла мимо него спросив: «Ты идешь?». Уизли еще долго слушал насмешки своих братьев и Джинни.


End file.
